Orangism
Orangism is the belief that Orang is a good entity and a god. Usually, this is false, but there are five main types of Orangism. Types of Orangism Unifist-Orangism Unifist-Orangism is the type of Orangism that is considered much better and much less dangerous. It is the belief that Orang is to be worshipped and perhaps even the belief that orang is superior to Meme Man, but also that he should unite on the same side with Meme Man, as he has with his account, AllMightyOrang. Unifist-Orangists see no purpose of war and are generally quite peaceful. Two examples of current followers of Unifist-Orangism are KylerC123 and CheeseDestructor, though they both used to be evil (and they might secretly still be). Generally, I.R.O.N.I.C will sort of accept Unifist-Orangism since it does not pose any danger. Unifist-Orangism is a legal in most dimeshones due to its peaceful nature, unlike its evil counterpart that is written about below the Intermediate-Orangism section. Absent-Orangism Absent-Orangism '''is the type of Orangism that, like Spectorial and Intermediate, does not pose any real threat and does not necessarily have a preference. They watch out for any issues and attempt to resolve them before things get out of hand. They report to those trustworthy like Unifist and sometimes Spectorial. There are no clear followers of this path yet. Spectorial-Orangism '''Spectorial-Orangism '''is the type of Orangism that does not care for either side and argues with both Unifist and Separatist in attempts to prove them wrong or prove a point themselves. They are commonly known as the lookouts due to their quiet and sneaky nature. And like their name suggests, they spectate on all types, including the Factionless and Absent. There are no clear followers of this path yet. Intermediate-Orangism '''Intermediate-Orangism is the type of Orangism that has beliefs that are both Unifist and Seperatist. Many people think it is the normal type of Orangism, but it is the least common so far. Most of the time Intermediate-Orangists are between the side of the Unifist-orangists and the side of the Separatist-Orangism. One example of a current follower of Intermediate-Orangism is , though he tried to attempt a raid. Intermediate-Orangism is illegal on the majority of dimensions but still much more acceptable than Seperatist-Orangism. Separatist-Orangism Separatist-Orangism is a much worse and much more dangerous counterpart of Unifist-Orangism and the much more horrible of the three types of Orangism. It is not only the belief that Orang is the supreme god to the surreal memes universe, but also that Meme Man is the true evil. Followers of this believe that Meme Man is evil even if Orang himself has aligned himself with him, which he has. Of course, this belief is not true and followers of it are horribly misguided. Practising Seperatist-Orangism is illegal in all ₩3.67397e6gnh3487v98521 dimenshones of the surreal memes universe, since those who are Separatist-Orangists are generally dangerous and will not be hesitant to wage war and cause mass destruction. Although this form of Orangism is now pointless, as Orang has made a promisment not to perform any more malice in Riddle of the Rocks 2, it was still a major problem in this wiki for a long time after. Yam-Orangism What? Prevention A large organization has been created by PoseidonHeir, called I.R.O.N.I.C, dedicated to preventing Separatist-Orangist vandalism of the wiki, saving misguided Orangists, and so on. I.R.O.N.I.C, currently has about 35 members and is still growing. You can learn how to join by reading the I.R.O.N.I.C page. Notable Orangists There have been quite a few Orangist users on this wiki, and there still are some. You can find a list of them on this page. This following paragraph comes from a former Seperatist-Orangist, KylerC123. It is definetely not to be trusted, as it is propaganda and evil. "Orangism is the art of worshiping Orang. Most people are under the influence that Orangism and Orang are evil people whomst goals are to destroy surreal memes. False. Orangism is a society that believes that people and memes must achieve total harmony to survive By this rule, we find it necessary to destroy Meme Man. Meme Man is a dangerous sou; whomst shall not be trusted. As missions, we sabotage Meme Man's missions and more. We even once hired a hit-man to stab him with a knife. That is why we hired a bomber to bomb certain pages of this wiki to prove Orangism once and for all. If you are interested in joining, contact Fandom 666. In the case of this page being deleted, it will be re-uploaded again and again until we get supporters." Category:Orang Category:Group Category:Once Vandalized By Orangists Category:Miscellaneous Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Warm and bad Category:Cool And Good